


Things left unsaid

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Sad, i guess, just a writers need to write things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seriously this is just me, things I want to write</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things left unsaid

I angrily stared at my screen the need to cry welled up inside me, but it was squashed by the anger. I dug my nails into the palm of my hand as I read again what was on my phone, I dont knoe why I was so angry, this was the most minor fight, Evangeline and I have ever had, went it pissed me off to no end. She didnt realize I'm not like her, I don't stop hurting things, when i have a point i keep going; no matter who i hurt. Then she doubts my love! I know I have a hard time expressing myself, but apparently she doesn't. Maybe I expect to much, maybe no one will ever be able to deal with things moods and jusy the way i am. I can't help that I'm difficult. But i truly do love her, but this feels like something we can't just bounce back from.

Rain pours down my car windows, like the even the sky knows how sad I am and weeps in my stead. Why do i feel like i fucked things up? Maybe i did, and im to stupid to realize it. I told her not to expect me back, yet the only thing i want is for her to write me. I want everything back to normal, but i know im to proud to admit im wrong. I laugh bitterly, i know what's wrong with me and yet i make no move to fix it. Lord, my thoughts are running, i slam my hand on the dash bord; trying to release some anger. I lay my forhead on the steering wheel and actually start to cry. God, im fucked up. It feels like an end where i don't want one, not on this chapter.

Perhaps she will give up, or i will. I feel.... i don't know anymore, ive been so empty that i dont know anymore.


End file.
